Count Dracula's Apology
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel Meade as Count Dracula apologizes for something he did to a fellow fiend by planning some Halloween fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Count Dracula's Apology**

AN: I was in school ALL_ freaking_ DAY yesterday from 6am to 11pm! ON HALLOWEEN! :( so today is my Halloween...here's your treat from me!

This is a Halloween one-shot turned into a two-shot because I have to go to school now and can't type the rest up at the moment. Story sort of corresponding to the episode _Lyin', the Watch and The Wardrobe. A Daniel and Betty short story! =) Happy Halloween!_

_**Disclaimer:** This is for entertainment only! I don't own them...yet! mauahahahahha! LOL! enjoy witches and ghosts!_

_p.s. Read TMadison and BettytheBonita's Halloween Specials! they're sooo good! I'll review later, I promise! lol :P_

* * *

Daniel stepped off the elevator onto the _Mode_ floor putting in his fangs. He found it somewhat creepy that _Mode_ at night, with its red emergency lights and its cold feeling, looked like it could very well be in a scary movie. Now to the reason why he was at Mode after hours... he felt bad for how he treated Betty today doing his dirty work. He promised her things were going to be better if she stayed working for him, but how he treated her today was just as bad as how he treated her when she first started. Well, it wasn't that bad, but he still felt bad. Heck nothing could be as bad as how he treated her on her first week.

He walked through the tube and saw her sitting at her desk her face in her hands. He smiled and was about to say her name, when instead he snuck up quietly from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a 'mock' chock-hold which made her gasp and jump.

He had his fangs graze her neck very lightly "If you move, I'll bite" he said trying to be funny.

"_DANIEL!_" she squealed. "God, you scared me!" she said as he came around to her side, her heart pounding like a drum. When she saw his face she had a moment of relief but that quickly passed. "You jerk!" she pushed his shoulder hard making him laugh falling on his butt. She glared at him.

He sent her an apologetic puppy dog smile but noticed her glistening cheeks from the flicker of light. He stood on his knees looking at her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and concerned. He wondered if she'd been crying.

"I'm fine" she said trying to smile, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You're lying. Have you been crying?" he asked in an even softer voice.

As soon as he asked a tear escaped her eye and slid down her left cheek. She tried to wipe it away, but he beat her to it by bringing his hand to her face brushing his thumb across her cheek. He stood up pulling her up with him and hugged her to him. He could tell she was somewhat surprised by his actions. Before now, they barely made physical contact, but he could see that she needed a hug.

"Wanna talk about it? You can talk to me, you know?" he said rubbing her back warmly. She relaxed against him. There was something in his voice that was soothing. She nodded against his chest. "I know" she mumbled.

He brought his hands to her shoulders and moved back to look at her face. The sight of her sad face just did something to him inside. He decided that he definitely did not like seeing his very optimistic smiling assistant on the verge of tears. "Why are you crying?" he paused a moment in thought. "Did someone hurt you?" he said in a protective tone. Suddenly the way he treated her today flashed in his mind which made him sad. "Did I upset you?" he said his voice quieter.

Betty's eyes got slightly larger with a questioning look. "No" she said, but if she was really honest, he did have some affect in the grand scheme of her sadness. There was a moment of relief in his eyes, when she spoke up again "well...a little" she said not wanting to lie to him. This was her chance to be honest with him. As those words escaped her lips, he felt like they were a bullet to his chest. She noticed the disappointment in his eyes. "It's not just you...I think everything kind of just...hit me all at once."

He looked confused "What do you mean?" before she could respond he took her hand and walked them into his office and to the chaise. She sat next to him and took a deep breath "I just...I came here to avoid Walter and Henry and everyone really. Walter was following me all day. It was driving me nuts. And Henry...I just I didn't want to run into him again. Today was a disaster. And I don't know I was sitting in my chair and every somewhat 'awful' thing that happened to me just hit me all at once."

He looked at her "uh...I'm not trying to be egotistic, but uh...where do I fit in this."

She smiled somewhat which made him look at her curiously. "I guess I did think about how you uh...how you treated me when I first worked here and I thought of how mean everyone was when I started and how they make fun of me and I felt bad for today..."

He looked down in defeat and Betty felt like she just stabbed him. She touched his knee. "Listen, Daniel...I'm" she didn't know why but she started to cry, her face in her hands. Daniel looked up in shock. "Betty..." he said in confusion and panic. "Please don't cry, Betty. I'm really sorry." He said feeling his heart race.

She peeked through her hands at him. "Can I tell you something?" she said her voice muffled in her hands. He nodded "sure..."

"I just felt bad because Daniel...I know you're not that guy. You pretend you don't care, but I know deep down..." she smiled "you have a good heart."

Daniel looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect this at all. Although, he always felt like Betty thought more of him than everyone else, even his own father, but some reason hearing her say it was different. He smiled "thank you, Betty." He was here trying to cheer _her_ up when instead she made_ him_ feel good about himself. He couldn't understand how Betty was that amazing. "Betty, I hope you can feel like you have someone here to come to if you ever need it."

"Well, I have Christina to talk to..."

"Oh" Daniel responded distantly. She could see the sadness in his eyes. "But...I'm glad that I have someone else I can come to. Thank you, Daniel."

He smiled nodding. There was a minute of silence where both sort of looked off in space. Betty glanced at him looking at his ensemble. A smirk came to her face. "So, what's with the Dracula get-up?" she asked amused. "You look like my father" she said giggling. Daniel laughed. "Well, actually, I borrowed it from your dad"

"Really?" she asked in surprise. He nodded with a smile. She looked at him for a moment. "You went to my house?" she asked wonderingly.

He nodded "Betty, I really wanted to apologize for how I acted today. I promised you that you'd be treated better and I broke that promise. If it's anyone that deserves a promise from me, it's you."

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

"So, I thought I'd come to your house, apologize and maybe we could have a little Halloween fun."

Her eyes lit up "Really? You want to uh...do Halloween stuff with me?" she asked somewhat surprised. He smiled "Yes, maybe we could uh...dress up, go trick-or-treating and... I don't know, just hang out."

Betty smiled brighter. "Okay!" she said cheerily. "Oh" she said with a frown. "What?" he asked looking at her eyes. She looked at him. "Marc messed up my costume."

"You mean the butterfly?" he said with a smirk. She smiled "ya...he broke the wings...and the antenna"

He couldn't help his smile. She looked so cute all pouty and upset about her costume. She looked at him "Did you see how Marc dressed up as me as a Halloween costume? He's so mean!" she said upset. Daniel laughed which made her laugh along with him.

"Hey! I have an idea! Come on!"

"Okay"

He grabbed her hand and started running along with her making her laugh. They ended up in The Closet where Daniel quickly picked some clothes and handed them to Betty "here, quick, go change." He said pushing her behind the curtains. Everything happened so fast she didn't even have time to protest.

* * *

_5 minutes earlier..._

"Alright Mandy, I set up the camera. Who would have thought we'd be such a big hit?" Marc said reading some of the reviews.

"Of course we would. We're fabulous!" she said seductively.

She turned on the webcam and looked into the camera flirtingly "Hello, this Amanda, the hot fabulous MODE wench" she said with a wink. "And Marc St. James" he added coming up next to her.

"What are you supposed to be?" she said looking at him. "I'm a vampire. Khhh!" he said showing his fangs.

"You look like a fairy threw up on you. What's with the sparkles?"

"I uhh...I was walking and knocked into a box that had glitter and it flew in my face."

She looked at him for a second "Okayy...if that's your story" she looked back at the camera with a seductive smile. "You're watching _Mode After Hours Halloween Special_." Just as she said that they heard laughter, and Amanda heard a very distinct 'Daniel Meade' laugh. They got up and out from the Orange donut following the laughing and looked from behind the wall to see Daniel holding Betty's hand and running through the Mode floor.

Betty laughed "Daniel, where are we going?"

Amanda and Marc looked at each other in shock. They followed them sneakily to the Closet.

"What are we doing here?" Betty asked. In a matter of a second she was given a bunch of clothes and pushed behind the curtain to get changed.

After a minute of Betty putting on the clothes, she sighed. "Daniel, uh...the top is a little...um, tight." She said somewhat embarrassed to admit. "Come on out and let me see"

Betty walked through the curtains looking down shyly. Marc and Amanda's jaw dropped at how different she looked. Daniel felt his breath catch as she stepped out. The long purple skirt flattered her waist and hips rather perfectly, and he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about in regards to the top. It looked amazing on her. The long sleeves of the white blouse hung below her shoulders and the neckline revealed just the slightest curves of her fantastic breasts that, for some reason, she chose to cover up, why, he had no clue.

"beautiful." He said under his breath taking in the sight of her.

She looked up at him shyly, her cheeks rosy. He smiled meeting her eyes. "Betty, you look... really great."

She looked surprised as he walked over. "It's not too tight?" she asked her face turning red. "Uh...no uh, it's um...its perfect" he said glancing at her chest quickly and back at her face, sure that his own face was just as red as the red in his cape. She blushed.

"Here, I have these, too" he said holding out a sheer blue scarf. He folded it into a triangle and tied it around her waist somewhat nervously. He had a second pink scarf to put in her hair. "Can I uh...put this in your hair?" he asked feeling his heart race. She turned around. He came up and lifted her hair and tied the scarf around like a bandana. Betty felt her heart race from how close he was to her, his heat radiating off his body. His hands moved her hair to the side and tied it in the back. His hands in her hair was giving her butterflies.

"Okay, come see" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her in front of a mirror so quickly she snapped out of the momentary daze she was put in. "Wow...uh, you're really good at this dressing up stuff."

He smiled "Well, I _am_ the Editor in Chief on a Fashion magazine." He said with a smirk. She smiled "right... so, what am I supposed to be?"

"You know that gypsy girl from the Hunchback?"

"Oh...Esmerelda?"

He smiled "ya...I thought about what you could maybe use from The Closet and remembered this skirt and thought of that.

"Thanks, it's perfect. I love it."

He smiled "I thought you looked like her, too, with the long dark hair and uh..." he looked at her "You definitely have the body" he said noticing her face turn reddish. He liked it when she blushed.

After a second he got a big smile on his face when he thought of something. He looked through the clothes "ah-hah! Here it is! Here you can where this vest and it will still go with the outfit; and I guess, you might feel more comfortable wearing it that way." He said as he handed her a sleeveless green vest.

She looked at his eyes and smiled surprised at how considerate he was. He leaned close "I have to say though, you really don't _need_ it. Either way, you'll look great"

She smiled blushing. "Thanks" she put on the vest. He smirked "Shall we go trick or treating, Miss Esmerelda?" he said in a slight childlike manner.

She laughed "Sure, let's go Dracula... or what is it, Fashion Prince?" she smirked playfully.

He shoved her shoulder "don't tease me or...I'll suck your blood!" he said in a vampire-esque voice as he brought up one side of his cape around him 'trying' to be cool. Betty laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared." She teased back as they walked out of the Closet.

"Oh my God, I'm blind! Did we just witness them...flirting? Marc said as if it was an absurd assumption.

"Forget that...did you see how he looked at her and...talked to her" she said sadly. Marc looked to her and she quickly walked away. "Mandy, where are you going?" Marc said following behind.

"I'm going home."

"But we have to do the episode."

"We'll do it later." She said grabbing her coat and bag. "It's a Halloween special" he said trying to keep up. "Do it without me. I have to go, Marc!" she said getting on the elevator. Marc stood by "I can't do it without you. We're partners"

She smiled "I'll see you later" she said right before the doors closed. As soon as they did tears formed in her eyes. She forced herself not to cry. "Stupid Daniel" she muttered.

* * *

AN: I'll get the next part as soon as I come home! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Count Dracula's Apology**

AN: I know this is only supposed to be a one-shot. I'm trying to type it up quickly. There will just be one more part. Sorry. lol

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Betty finally asked after five minutes of silence into the drive in the town car. He looked to her "I know where we can get the best Halloween candy."

She smiled. "Sounds good to me"

He looked at her for a few seconds as if he wanted to talk, but then just looked back ahead. Betty glanced at him curiously. "So...do you trick or treat a lot?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"No, actually"

She nodded and looked back ahead. "What about you?" he asked.

"I usually go with my nephew, Justin."

"Oh ya...I saw him when I stopped by your house. He knew a lot about me and MODE"

Betty laughed "That's Justin. He adores MODE."

"Who knows, maybe someday he'll be working there." Daniel noted in observation. "Oh, he would love that."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Betty felt so strange being with Daniel like this outside of work. She wasn't quite sure how to act with him. They hadn't really talked before, so she felt a little awkward. The costumes sort of helped though. "Sr. Dracula?"

He smirked. "Ya?"

She laughed shaking her head. "Never mind" She just laughed again. "What?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him and smirked. "I was just thinking how funny it would be for you to come to work just as Dracula. Omigosh, and talk to Wilhelmina. That would be so funny. I would love to see that."

Daniel laughed. "Do you think that would even intimidate her at all?"

Betty giggled. "No, honestly, she might find that as some sort of challenge." Daniel laughed. Betty looked at him with a smile. He looked down and then out the window. He felt like a child. He wasn't quite sure how to talk to her. It wasn't that she was so different or anything, he just wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask her so much about her life and know more about her but he didn't know where to start. In his 33 years of life, this was the first time he had no clue how to talk to a girl. He charmed lots of them, but talking, actually talking, that was different. Betty looked at him and then looked away.

She looked back at him "Daniel?" "Yep?" he said looking to her again. "This is kind of weird" she said honestly. "What is?"

"Us...we can't even talk to each other?"

He looked down embarrassed. He looked back up at her "I know...I'm sorry. I'm just; I'm not really good at this."

"At what? Talking?" she asked amused. "Didn't you go to Harvard? I'm sure you're smart enough to have conversation."

He smirked finding her bluntness refreshing. "You're right. I just...listen, I don't really uh..." he looked away "I'm sorry, Betty. I want to talk to you, I just don't know what to say." He said feeling somewhat embarrassed to admit that to her. She looked at him in surprise. "Why not? I'm not _that_ weird."

He laughed looking at her. "Well, if you want to talk so much, why don't you?"

"I guess we sort of are now, aren't we?" she said with a giggle. He laughed. "I guess so."

She shook her head in amusement. "Um...so how are things going with your father?"

He shrugged and looked away "they're okay, I guess. He frustrates me"

"I think he just wants you to be your best. He may have a weird way of doing that, but..."

Daniel looked at her "Betty, listen to me, I'm really sorry about why my father, well, why he said he hired you. I hope you don't think less of me for that." He sighed "although, I really don't have a lot of good character built up anyways."

She smiled looking at him. "Daniel, it's not really your fault. Your father...I mean, I did feel bad why he wanted to hire me like that, but I don't think it's bad. I like working with you. You and Christina are the only reasons why I...well...want to give this a chance."

He smiled nodding "great. I hope that we can have a great team together."

She smiled bright "We will!" He smiled bright "Sweet! I like your enthusiasm!"

"I like your smile!" she said not realizing she said it aloud. Her eyes went wide and she looked down biting her lip. He smiled a little brighter. She didn't look up unable to believe that she just said that. She felt like a stupid girl. He wanted to laugh. She looked so cute all embarrassed and blushing. He looked out the window. Betty finally looked up seeing the smile on his face as he looked out the window. She smiled and looked out of hers. He glanced at her quickly shaking his head.

About 10 minutes later they were dropped off in a neighborhood with HUGE houses, kids running around in their costumes with excitement and elaborate Halloween decorations ornamenting the already decked out houses. "Wow, where are we?"

"This is a neighborhood not too far from where my parent's mansion is."

Her eyes went wide. "You have a mansion." "That's kind of a stupid question. You have a publishing empire." she said in realization.

Daniel laughed. "It's nothing."

"NOTHING?" she looked shocked. "I mean...I don't really think it's that great. I..." he looked down putting his hands in his pockets. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have so much. Maybe I'll be less of a jerk."

Betty was surprised by his confession. She placed her hand on his arm "Daniel, lighten up. It's Halloween" she said wanting him to forget everything that seemed to have this box around him and loosen up. He smiled "You're right."

"Come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the first house with a huge pumpkin lantern on the lawn. "Aren't we a little...well, old to do this?"

She stopped and looked at him. "We're not old!" she said as if he said the moon was going to fall from the sky. He laughed. "Well, you're not. You're 22."

"Okay...you're not old. Even if you are you uh well, you're gorgeous, so it doesn't matter"

He smiled big. "You think I'm gorgeous?" he said leaning next to her. She shoved his shoulder. "Look, we're going trick or treating. You're the one that brought me here. Stop being so pessimistic" she grabbed his arm and pushed him in front of her. He laughed in amusement. "You're feisty"

She rolled her eyes. "Keep walking"

He smiled and walked up with a bunch of kids. He looked back and saw her standing to the side. "What are you doing? Come here"

"Nope! You go to the first house yourself."

"Why?"

"Just go!" a little girl dressed up as a ninja rang the doorbell next to him. After she did she smiled up at him. He smiled. The door opened and all the kids said 'trick or treat'" Betty giggled watching him thinking this was absolutely hysterical to watch. Daniel Meade, rich playboy, trick or treating amidst a bunch of kids. That should be in the papers or on that stupid fashion buzz nonsense. After a minute Daniel walked over with a grin. She smiled. "Have fun?"

"Yep...why didn't you come?"

"I'll come in the next ones." He nodded "alright" they walked to the other houses having fun getting lots and lots of candy. They went in a couple of houses that were made into haunted houses. Betty giggled hysterically when Daniel jumped because a fake spider landed on him. She couldn't believe that she was seeing this ridiculously funny side to Daniel Meade, the suave 'charming' guy he was known for being.

When they walked out of the house, she tried to hold her laugh. He pushed her a little "Alright, stop laughing will you? Geez. I'm not scared of spiders." He said "it just...was dark and...SHUT UP, BETTY!" he said over her giggling.

She laughed harder. He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. She held her laugh in looking at him. "Oh, stop being such a baby. That was funny. You made all those kids laugh. And me" she said amused by his silliness. A small smile made its way to his face. "I didn't know I was so funny." he said starting to walk. She followed him "maybe I should be a clown instead of run a magazine."

She giggled. "Daniel, why are you so...negative all the time?" she asked finding it really just sad now. He looked at her "I'm not really that way. I just, when I'm with you, I feel..."

"What?" she asked curiously. "Well, I feel like I don't deserve anything that I've gotten."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why do I make you feel like that? I thought we were having fun." She said a little disappointed that she was making him feel that way. He placed his hand on her arm "no, it's not you...we are having fun. I just, man, I really do suck at this" he laughed at himself. She looked at his eyes in confusion.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Your smile and cheerfulness make me think someone like you deserves what I don't even care that much about."

She looked at him with a sad smile and took his hand pulling him along. He looked at her strangely. "We are just going to have to change that attitude Sir Dracula. When I'm around, you're going to smile and I'm not going to talk to you or do anything for you unless you do. Got it?"

He smiled "got it."

"And you are just going to have to work hard at being an editor in chief because I'm sure you'll be really good at it, even if you don't think so." They stopped at the next house. "I know you can do it." she said letting go of his hand and looked at his eyes. He smiled thankful for her just being so nice. He was such an idiot for almost making her quit.

* * *

AN: okay guys. I'll get the next part up tomorrow morning/afternoon. sorry.

Hope this part is ok... :?


	3. Chapter 3

**Count Dracula's Apology**

_**AN:** Hi glad you guys like this little Halloween story. I really wanted to keep it as close to being part of the show as possible, but still have it be Detty! :D_

_Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **_For Entertainment only! :P_

* * *

"Daniel, are you sure we should be doing this?" Betty whispered looking at him and then to the roll of toilet paper in her hand. "Ya, come on, it's fun. Just try it"

She looked at him and then up at the tall trees that made up the lawn of this old house. There were other teenagers decorating the trees in toilet paper. She'd never done this before. He nudged her shoulder playfully. She looked back at him and a smile formed on her face. She tossed the roll high and it flew over draping the branches in white blankets. "Yeahhh!" Some kids cheered when they saw her.

She looked back at Daniel and smiled. They did some more 'decorating' when they saw lights turn on in the house. All the kids screamed and started fleeing the scene. Betty's eyes went wide and looked to Daniel. "Come on" he grabbed her hand and they quickly ran to the neighboring house and hid behind the bushes, some other kids hiding, too. They ducked behind the hedge and ended up being face to face, Daniel's arm around her midsection. Their eyes were locked for a second, but then Daniel smiled and stood up a little peeking over the ledge. She looked at him wondering how this was all even happening. She would have never imagined doing something like this with a man before...a really handsome, insanely funny man.

"You darn kids!" an old man yelled stepping out and seeing the mess. Daniel quickly ducked back and Betty looked away. Daniel laughed. "Man, he's really mad" Daniel said snickering, some of the other kids snickering along. Betty looked at him and smiled.

"I feel bad about doing that." Betty said regrettably. Daniel looked at her. "Don't be. That guys a jerk" A kid dressed up as a pirate interjected peeking from next to her. "Why, what does he do?"

"He's a teacher at our school always yelling at us and just being mean." A girl wizard said standing next to the pirate and glancing back at Betty. Betty looked up nodding in understanding. She felt like she was one of the kids that went to school with them. Daniel looked at her really unable to take his eyes off her. She just had this glow around her. "If I find out who did this you're getting detention" the man yelled.

"Those rotten no good kids" the man grumbled and then a loud slam of the door followed. Betty laughed "Coast is clear" Betty said getting up rather quick feeling butterflies all over her skin from Daniel's closeness. The kids all got up and Daniel stood up.

"Let's get out of here before he comes out again" one of the kids said and they all started running. Betty looked at Daniel and laughed. "That was fun" she giggled.

"Kids don't do that unless they know someone deserves it" Daniel said starting to walk. Betty ran up "so, I'm guessing you've done that a lot" she said knowingly. He shrugged "ehh, a couple of times."

"ya, ya..." she rolled her eyes.

"Daniel, since you took me somewhere, can I take you somewhere?" she asked looking at him. He smiled. "Sure, that would be cool."

"Great, so is your driver going to come here?"

"I'll call him now." He got his phone out and called James. They waited by this really small house in comparison to all the others that was decorated with orange and white Christmas lights with some kids sitting around a fake fire telling stories. Daniel saw Betty watching the kids. He took her hand, she looked at him "Come on, let's go over there" he said with a smile. She smiled and they walked over and joined the kids. A few minutes into the stories, Daniel went inside to use the bathroom, so Betty was sitting around listening to a story the girl with really long blond hair was telling.

"...it is said...that the skeleton lady's bones come together on Halloween...in search...of..." the girl said having all the kids, including Betty lean closer "...meat" Daniel whispered in Betty's ear making her jump and scream "_DANIEL!_" she got up and smacked his chest. "You idiot! You jerk! You suck!" she pushed him and tackled him to the ground, the kids all laughing hysterically. Daniel was laughing so hard he was out of breath and didn't really realize that Betty was on top of him until a few seconds of more laughing. He turned from under her and snickered. She glared at him and smacked his chest. "I hate you!"

"No you don't" he said wrapping his arms around her back and bringing her close. "Yes, I do!"

He smiled looking at her eyes "I don't think you do."

"Well, I do"

"If you did, why are you still on top of me?" he said with a very slight smirk. She quickly got off sitting up in the grass next to him. He smiled. She smacked his arm. "I do!" He just looked at her with a smile. "okay"

"ha-ha, that was so awesome" the girl with the long blond hair said coming up to Daniel and holding up her hand. He slapped it with a chuckle. Betty just glared at him. "I hate you" she said slapping his arm and getting up. He looked to the girl with a smirk and got up. He came up behind Betty and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's Halloween. It's supposed to be scary, isn't it?"

She stayed quiet. He stood next to her "I'm sorry." He said and then noticed the town car pull up ahead. "I know you don't hate me" he whispered next to her ear and walked toward the town car. Betty watched him still able to feel the warmth from his closeness. Why did he have to be...intoxicating? This was bad. There was no way that she should be feeling this way about her boss. She sighed. "Stupid Daniel" she said quietly to herself and followed.

When they got in the car, she leaned across and told the driver where to take them and sat back. "So, where are we going?"

"I'll just let it be a surprise."

He smiled looking at her eyes. "ok" he couldn't get over how different she looked tonight. He was glad he found her tonight. It was better than spending the night with some woman that didn't even care what he felt. Way better. He still couldn't believe how horribly he treated her. It made him sick to know that he hurt someone so full of genuine goodness. He sighed dropping his head against the seat.

"You okay?" Betty asked curiously. He picked his head up. He nodded. "Ya, I'm sorry"

"Look, Daniel, it's okay. It was just...you scared me is all."

"No, I don't mean that." He sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

Betty smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "Daniel, I thought we're past that. You apologized already. We're friends now."

He smiled and looked to her. "Really?"

She laughed "duh...isn't this what friends do? Go trick or treating and having fun, playing jokes?"

He smiled "I guess so." She smiled. "It is" she said patting his shoulder and moving her hand away. He instantly missed the contact of her warmth.

A short while later they were walking along the bridge. Betty leaned over the rail looking out at the city. He walked up next to her, his arm brushing hers as he brought them over the rail. She felt tingles all through her body. She glanced at him and then back ahead. They stood for a minute or two in silence "Wow, so this is the city?" he said in fascination never noticing how much light it let off.

Betty smiled. "Yep, this is how I always saw it."

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here. It's really nice."

She smiled taking a breath "Sometimes, things look nicer from a different perspective" she said looking at the city, the lights dancing in her eyes. He smiled. When she turned to look at him he looked back ahead. "I agree." He said quietly. "Like you" he said even quieter. She felt her heart race. She wasn't sure if she heard him or was making it all up in her mind. Why did he have to be so charming? She felt butterflies again and felt the heat rise to her face. Daniel glanced at her. "Should I take you home?" he said really not wanting the night to end.

She shrugged "sure" "uh...can we walk? I mean it just feels so nice out now." She said trying to come up with excuses to be with him longer. He smiled putting his hands in his pockets. "Couldn't agree more" he said with a smile that made her blush. Why she really had no idea.

They walked all the way to Betty's house and when they got there, Betty still didn't want the night to end "We still have to count our candy" she said wanting to find any excuse. She just had a lot of fun with him; she didn't want it to end quite yet, especially when they'd have to go to work tomorrow and she'd have go back to being just Betty Suarez, Daniel Meade's assistant rather than Esmerelda. She realized he must have not wanted the night to end yet either when he smiled and said "oh ya, I forgot."

She couldn't help but smirk, knowing that she in no way said anything about counting candy before. "Wanna come in?"

He nodded and they walked inside. It was a little past midnight, so Betty made sure not to be too loud. They went into the kitchen and turned on the light. "Alright, let's start counting" Daniel said excitedly dumping his candy out on the table. She laughed and emptied hers from the bag. "Now Daniel, tell me something." She said sitting across from him.

"Anything"

"Is this your first time trick or treating?" she asked as she began sorting out her candy. His eyes went wide. "How...how did you?"

She laughed "I could tell. When we went to the first house, you looked like you had no idea what to do. And the fact that you were talking about us being old just made me think you probably thought you were stupid to be doing this. And, you just seemed really excited." She smiled glancing up at him and was surprised to see that his face was red from embarrassment.

"It was my first time trick or treating. I always wanted to go when I was young. My mom always promised me and Alex, but then when it was Halloween she would have to go somewhere or she was drunk and couldn't go. I was always one of those kids that toilet papered houses with other teenagers because I was upset. Those kids didn't trick or treat, so I didn't either because I thought it would make me look like a wus."

Betty looked at him surprised to hear that from him. All his behavior was explained so much by his upbringing. She thought for a minute and when she was about to ask what she thought he continued as if able to read her thoughts. "The reason I asked you was because you seemed like the kind of person that would like doing stuff like this, and I _did_ want to make it up to you."

Betty smiled "anytime. And next year, we'll trick or treat in my neighborhood. We get some pretty good candy here, too."

He smiled big "awesome" After about 10 minutes of talking and laughing and counting candy, "hah- I won. I got more candy!"

"No you didn't, Daniel. You stole some of mine!" she said grabbing some of his and putting it in her pile. He laughed and grabbed more from hers. "Hey! Stop!" she said giggling. He laughed messing up all the candy on the table. "DANIEL!" she said her eyes wide. He laughed. He really liked it when she said his name like that. She giggled and threw a piece of candy at him which hit his head. She laughed. He laughed and threw a piece at her. "Hey!" she squealed.

"Will you two keep it down?" Hilda said walking in. They both looked to her. "Sorry" they both said.

Hilda smirked. "It's fine. Having fun?"

Daniel smiled. Betty just glared at her sister knowing what she was thinking. "Hilda"

"What? Hey, you two got a lot of candy."

"Hilda. Leave" Betty said. "No, your sister can stay." Daniel said. "Maybe I should leave. It is pretty late."

"Oh...okay" Betty said looking down at her candy. "You can stay if you want, Daniel. I was just teasing you earlier." Hilda said. "Thanks, but I think I should go."

"Alright" Daniel got up "I'll walk you out" Betty said getting up. As they were walking out Hilda looked at Betty with a smirk. When they stepped out Betty closed the door and leaned against it. "Thanks for hanging out with me" Betty said looking at him. He smiled "thanks for coming."

She nodded "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled. "Yes, Esmerelda" She blushed looking at the ground. He couldn't help it, she was way too sweet. He leaned close and kissed her cheek. Betty looked up in surprise. He smiled. "Happy Halloween" he said.

She felt such a rush of electricity through her body. She felt her heart race and was sure she was floating on air. "Bye Betty" he said putting his hands in his pockets. It wasn't till he got down the steps that she came back to reality. "Happy Halloween" she said quietly.

When he got to the gate he smiled and looked back catching her gaze which made her blush and look down. He shook his head and walked away. Betty sighed and leaned against the door again.

* * *

When Betty got to work the next day, she didn't know what to expect. She just knew that things weren't going to be as bad as when she first started at MODE. She was sitting at her desk; she already had a coffee for Daniel on the edge, and brought a dish of candy for them to share since he forgot all the candy at her house. She went to return the clothes she borrowed for her costume and Christina ended up giving her the scarf she had used for her hair. She got excited and had her tie it in her hair.

When Daniel walked up to see Betty at her desk he instantly smiled. Just her presence made him forget every crappy thing. Betty saw him walking up and smiled "Sir Dracula"

"Hey Esmerelda." He said with a grin. She picked up the coffee "here is your coffee and your messages"

"Thank you" he smiled and she laughed when she noticed that he was wearing his fangs. "So, you really are going to be Dracula?" she giggled. Ha laughed. "I thought I'd give it a try."

She nodded. "I see you're still Esmerelda?" he said acknowledging the scarf in her hair. She smiled bright "Christina gave it to me. And I...I really like it" she said glancing up at him almost shyly. He looked at her and then the candy.

"Oh, you forgot all the candy at my house. I thought we could just share it all." she said holding it out to him.

"That sounds good." He took a piece and leaned on the desk a little. "So, Betty does yesterday count as a good enough apology for my earlier stupidity?"

Betty smiled big "To be honest Daniel I forgave you as soon as you told me you went to my house to apologize."

"So you mean I didn't even have to do all that?" he said pretending to bothered by being with her. Her face instantly fell. She looked down. "Betty! I'm kidding" he said in a lighter tone thinking she was crazy to even think he was being serious. She looked up meeting his eyes. He smiled. "That was the best Halloween I ever had. I'm so glad I got to spend time with you, because it made me see that you're really great to be around"

The light returned to her eyes and a smile slowly spread on her face. He smiled. "I'll see you later, Esmerelda"

She smiled looking up at him. "See you later." He smiled and started walking to his office. "...Prince Charming." She added quietly watching him walk. He felt warmth rise to his face hearing her. For a second he thought maybe he was making it up but when he got to his door he stopped and looked back at her. He smiled seeing her smile. She blushed and looked down. He was never going to get tired of seeing her blush.

Yes, this was going to be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

AN: I really hope you guys liked this little Halloween Detty story! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Happy 'slightly delayed' Halloween! :D


End file.
